Una navidad en la sala de los Menesteres
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: Un slytherin, una ravenclaw, un regalo y una ramita de muerdago... la navidad perfecta.  Draco/Luna. One-Shot


**Aclaración**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son producto de la gran imaginación de la señora Rowling... ella es la de los millones, yo solo soy la loca a la que le gusta jugar con sus personajes sin obtener ni medio centavo por ello.

* * *

**Una navidad en la sala de los Menesteres**

* * *

_Capítulo único_

* * *

El muchacho de mirada gris observaba a su amada dormir plácidamente entre sus brazos. Aún no podía creer lo afortunado que era al tenerla a su lado; ella era como su luz personal… su Luna.

La única persona que había podido traspasar esa barrera de orgullo y altanería que él había erigido; la única que había llegado a su frío corazón y sanarlo con palabras reconfortantes que lograron que el miedo desapareciera.

O al menos se esfumara en los breves momentos que podían compartir juntos.

Draco acarició la suave pero enredada cabellera de la chica de Ravenclaw haciendo que esta abriera un poco sus ojos plateados.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte- murmuró suavemente.

La rubia movió su cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente a la vez que profería un bostezo.

- No me volveré a quedar dormida- dijo ella mostrando una de esas enormes e inocentes sonrisas que lograban que el pulso del slytherin se fuera por los cielos. – ¡Estas sonrojado!

-No, no lo estoy- dijo el muchacho volteando el rostro para que la muchacha no lograra verlo.

Luna se puso de pié y se alejó de la mullida alfombra cubierta de almohadones que la sala de los Menesteres había preparado para ellos.

-Luna espera, yo no…

-¡Chist!- lo silenció la rubia a la vez que se agachaba frente a su enorme morral de parches de colores y comenzaba a buscar algo dentro de él.

-¿Dónde lo puse?… se que lo puse por aquí en alguna parte- murmuraba a la vez que sacaba un montón de objetos de su maleta en un intento de encontrar lo que buscaba: plumas, papeles, baratijas de la revista del "Quisquilloso" y otros objetos extraños volaban por los aires hasta aterrizar de manera irregular por el suelo -¡Aja! ¡Aquí esta!-exclamó finalmente.

El rubio permaneció sentado en silencio mientras la chica caminaba hacia él con su distintivo aire torpe y despreocupado.

-Feliz Navidad Draco- dijo extendiéndole un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel azul con un gran moño verde que había mantenido oculto tras su espalda.

-Pero yo no...

-Solo ábrelo, ¿quieres?- Draco tomó el paquete entre sus manos; con cuidado desató el moño y retiró el papel sin romperlo dejando al descubierto una bufanda de color verde y azul marino de hechura casera… por alguien un tanto inexperto en la cuestión.

-Ginny me enseñó a tejer usando magia. Quería hacerte un regalo bonito, lamento que no haya quedado como lo planeé. No tienes que usarla si no quieres.

- ¿Pero de que estás hablando? Es una hermosa bufanda- bufó el rubio colocando el regalo alrededor de su cuello. – Gracias– musitó.

-Me alegra- exclamó Luna aliviada.

-Pero yo no tengo nada para ti- dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza muy apenado.

-Ya me has dado uno; el estar aquí conmigo es el mejor regalo que me podrías dar.

Draco haló a la rubia y la estrechó entre sus brazos; se sentía el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. En esos momentos ni si quiera Voldemort podría arrebatarle su felicidad.

Ambos alzaron el rostro en el momento en el que escucharon un leve tintineo sobre sus cabezas, y gran fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un ramo de muérdago suspendido sobre el techo.

-Supongo que esta es la forma en la que Hogwarts nos desea feliz Navidad- dijo la rubia mirando con curiosidad el extraño adorno. – Dicen que es de buena suerte recibir un beso debajo del muérdago.

El slytherin tomó delicadamente la barbilla de la joven ravenclaw y la acercó a su rostro. Gris y plata se fundieron en una intensa mirada que se rompió en el momento en el que sus labios se unieron. El beso fue dulce pero corto. Un beso tímido y primerizo.

-Te quiero Draco

-Y yo a ti Luna. Feliz navidad.

Ambos sabían que sus sentimientos no serían vistos con buenos ojos frente a sus amigos, pero ahora eso no importaba. Por una noche no serían el hijo de un mortífago y la lunática de la escuela; no serían Slytherin y Ravenclaw, solo serían Luna y Draco.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y estoy muy feliz por ello... ¿que les pareció?

Tenía que escribir una historia de esta parejita que se me hace de lo más linda, y ahora que tenía un poquito de tiempo en lo que me llegaba parte de un trabajo de historia (estos trabajos en equipo son una lata -.-) pues decidí escribir esta mini historia navideña que queda muy bien con la fecha xD

Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, acepto de todo: jitomatazoz, aplausos, Sectusempras... ¡DE TODO! Solo deben darle click a ese link de abajito que dice "Review this story" para poder compartir conmigo todos sus pensamientos, ni si quiera deben estar registrados para hacerlo.

Ahora sí, me despido (suficiente de anuncios comerciales xD). ¡Que tengan una hermosa Navidad!

_Dream Weaver Dili_


End file.
